theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Stitch
Experiment 626, better known as Stitch, is an alien created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba, and the main protagonist of Lilo & Stitch, its sequels, and its television series. After seeing Sora with happiness, he quickly askes to join Sora on his journey. Info Personality Throughout the course of the entire Lilo and Stitch franchise, Stitch is depicted as a character that is unlikable to many people except Lilo (on rare occasions, even she falls out with him, most notably in Lilo and Stitch 2, where she cries out at him that he is "bad, and always will be bad!") due to his destructive and temperamental behavior. It is interesting to note that people who are averse to Stitch, such as Mertle or Hamsterviel, describe him as "ugly and deformed", while people with an affection (like Lilo, Jumba, and Nani) for him describe him as "cute and fluffy". This reflects the basic idea behind Stitch and also his cousins: they do not correspond to many established criteria of good physical appearance, having an extra pair of arms, misshapen heads, or other odd features. When Stitch is in his "evil" form (which is the true alien form), he is undeniably worrying as his somewhat botched physique underlines his at the time twisted behavior; in his "good" form however (the "dog" form, that is trademarked and the audience most often sees), Stitch's display of emotion at being rejected for his misbehavior and looks while trying to act good for Lilo are meant to make him seem more adorable to the audience. Despite his surface destructiveness, which does not go away even after he has become "good", Stitch is a complex character: according to his creator Jumba, Stitch as a destructive machine was not given a higher purpose in life. Since Stitch is trapped on an island where there are relatively few things to destroy, he has many occasions to reflect on other occupations than evil. It is implied that Stitch destroys only because that is what he is programmed to do; but since he has a personality of his own (a fact that only Lilo truly understands), he also has the choice, even will, not to do so. Despite having superhuman strength and a high level of computer-intelligence, Stitch is emotionally fragile and has a childlike personality beneath his "monster" appearance. Lilo believes that one reason why he originally pursued his destructiveness was for similar reasons to her own naughtiness, that it was because he was emotionally scarred (for having been made as a monster by Jumba) but received little understanding or sympathy from others. Stitch becomes much more well-meaning after his betterment, but is frequently unable to control all of his impulses to anti-social actions. Fortunately for him, Lilo (and later Reuben and Angel) is always there to support him, and he returns her support willingly. There is a common misconception from viewers that Lilo is dependent on Stitch for protection and support; if anything, it is Stitch who is more dependent on Lilo. Despite her having her own troubles to contend with, Lilo makes every effort to help Stitch in life, and as the story progresses he becomes more self-conscious and capable of the right decisions thanks to his friend. At the end of the series, Stitch has friends, family, love life and a purpose worth believing in. Appearance Stitch was designed by his voice actor, Chris Sanders. Stitch is a blue alien genetic creation standing around 3 feet tall. He strongly resembles a koala, or a French bulldog, and is referred to as a dog throughout much of the franchise. He has a limited ability to change his physical appearance, as he can retract a second set of arms, his claws, his antennae and the three spines on his back into his body. In Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts series Stitch is a minor and later major character in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. He was originally found in Deep Space on a prison ship, where he allied with Terra, Ventus, and Aqua as a party member and Dimension Link, but eventually escaped and made his way to Radiant Garden, where he fought alongside Sora and his friends in the Battle of the 1000 Heartless. Afterward, he joined them as a summon. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Stitch appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, in his homeworld Deep Space. In this world Stitch appears in his true alien form and is known as Experiment 626, along with bearing his red spacesuit. Terra, having released an imprisoned Dr. Jumba to find Experiment 626, soon finds him encased in an experiment pod. Jumba explains 626's power to Terra and proceeds to release him in order to display it. 626 shows greater interest in Terra, jumping onto and climbing all over him, stealing the Keyblade wielder's good-luck charm in the process. Jumba finds it hilarious that Terra would think 626 would listen to his pleas to return the charm, though he is greatly surprised when the little Experiment does so, fleeing the chamber in which he was contained. 626 subsequently returns, and Terra attempts to reach out to him, but is cut short when the alarms go off. When Aqua arrives in Deep Space, she is attacked by several Unversed. Finding a peculiar object in the shape of one of her good-luck charms, she studies it only to have it snatched back by Experiment 626. Angry with Aqua until he notices her Keyblade, he then runs with the approaching sound of Gantu's voice. Discussing 626 with Gantu and later meeting the Grand Councilwoman, Aqua is sent on a mission to eliminate the Unversed present in the world, as well as capture both the escaped Experiment 626 and Dr. Jumba. In the process, she finds 626 in the prison chamber, several Unversed prepared to ambush him. Aqua comes to his rescue, asking what the Experiment was doing in the chamber. He utters only a single name, "Terra", fleeing the chamber before Aqua can interrogate him further. Aqua later learns from the Grand Councilwoman that Jumba and 626 are now on the ship's docking bay, the Keyblade master going to them only to be attacked by Gantu. 626 and Aqua team up to defeat the alien Captain. Aqua later persuades the Grand Councilwoman to reconsider Experiment 626's sentence, as he has appeared to have learned the true value of love and friendship through the charm he made as a tribute to the one Terra had during his visit. When Ventus arrives in Deep Space, he is attacked by a massive Unversed, pursuing it to the Grand Councilwoman's ship. Meanwhile, Experiment 626 has been recaptured, Gantu taunting only to be interrupted by an intruder. Told to stay put by Gantu, 626 uses his superior brain to escape his binds, the Blasters trained to fire only at him used to create a doorway and set the Experiment free. Gantu thinks Ventus is the intruder and does not believe his stories that it was a monster that was causing the trouble the ship was encountering, Ventus continues to pursue the Unversed that attacked him only to run into Experiment 626. He learns from the Experiment that he knows Terra and Aqua, 626 showing him his hand-made good-luck charm. 626 then attempts to follow Ventus in the trail of the Unversed, told to stay behind. Waiting for Ventus, 626 stands in the chamber with his precious charm, only to have it destroyed by Gantu, who says the Grand Councilwoman has reconsidered 626's sentence, Gantu not fooled by 626's apparent change in personality. When Ventus finally catches up to the massive Unversed, 626 appears before him, aiding him in the battle. Experiment 626's rage becomes uncontrollable during the battle, however, causing the small extraterrestrial to attack Ventus, who soon learns that 626's charm had been broken. Gantu soon appears and explains 626's destructive nature, the Experiment and Ventus flee as Gantu orders their capture. 626 goes on to steal a red police cruiser, Ventus following him on his Keyblade Ride. Experiment 626 activates the cruiser's faulty hyperdrive in order to escape his pursuers, and leaves Ventus behind in a blast of energy as the ship vanishes at light speed. Some time after Xehanort's defeat, Experiment 626 gets his wayfinder fixed and puts it on the steering wheel as he flies his ship towards a blue star. Kingdom Hearts II Stitch is one of two summons during Kingdom Hearts II that makes a difference to the storyline (besides Genie). His first appearance was when Sora, Donald, and Goofy went into the corridors leading to Ansem's study; he was seen crawling above them without their notice. Later, he dropped down onto the keyboard of the computer. Donald jumps onto the keyboard to grab him, but Stitch jumped off with a laugh. As Donald turned around, he mashes the keys, causing the Master Control Program to be alerted. Later, Stitch helps fight in the Battle of the 1000 Heartless in the Great Maw, using his blasters. On Sora's Team As Stitch is one of the Main Members on the team, he always loves changing in forms in other worlds. He gets along well with everyone so great. Category:Lilo and Stitch characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Kind heroes Category:Heroes Category:Video Game characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Former Villains Category:Fighters Category:Strong characters Category:Cute characters Category:Tough heroes Category:Aliens Category:Alien Heroes Category:Pets Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Monster Heroes Category:Comedy characters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Lovers Category:Sora's Team Category:Lilo and Stitch Experiments Category:Martial Artists Category:Pranksters Category:Tech-Users Category:Playable characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Creations Category:Smart characters Category:Those Brought Back to Life Category:Those That Have Been Arrested Category:Restoration Committee members Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Gunmen Category:Summons Category:Protagonists Category:Sweethearts Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bugs Category:Main Protagonists Category:Hot-heads Category:Characters Category:Nuisances Category:Hero Saints Category:Destructive characters Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Tough (class) Yo-Kai Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Next Avenger candidates Category:Key Pirates Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Sora's Elites Category:Zeno's Friends Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students Category:Thieves Category:Sin of Greed Category:Element of Honesty/Strength